Super Smash Mates-Jitsu
Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu is a game by Snowtendo based on Card Jitsu. For now it's only playable on the Vii but a DS version is said to be in the making. Description In this game some of the villians in the USA challenge some of the most famous penguins to a version of Card Jitsu they call "Jitsu Ultima". You except and must use the heroes defeat all of them in different locations of Antarctica. It should be noted that sometimes you need a specific character to defeat a specific villian. Heroes Please no more characters. There are too many. * Explorer- Shovel & Fourth Wall * Fred- Rhombi * Happyface141- Glowing Happy Face * Barkjon- Silver Surf Board * Turtle and Shroom- Ditto * Penghis Khan- Mullet * Luce- Amulet of Light * G- All his gadgets * Sensei- Power Cards * True Sensei- Fire Balls (a.k.a Black Puffles) * Metalmanager- Snowball Gun * Rentu- Ninja Sword * Pen Chi- Yellow Snow * Koobly Khan- Hug * Aunt Arctic- Typewritter * Cadence- Speakers * Snellville Elder- Hot Coal * Ford Car- Light Saber * Rockhopper- Cannon * Penguin Micro- Delete Button * Pearface- Super Powers * Max 1537- Haven't figured out yet? Villians * Herbert- Earthquake Digger * Darktan- Shadow Amulet * Sanity Penguin- CP Trainer * Herbert Horror- Doom Weed Powers * Fredsworth- Evil Robots * MicroChip- Penguin Storm * Mister Bean- Annoying Dance * Sapie Brothers- Paper Airplanes * Mabel- Poisonous Berries * Annoying Old Party Penguin- Annoying Speach * Newman- Practical Jokes * Link- Fire * Sensei Wraith- Doom Weed Powers * $creen- Unknown * Jerks- Snowball Gun * Dark- Ghost Powers * ACP- Snowball Gun * Robo-Gary-Lazers * WitchyPenguin- Potions * Mwa Mwa Penguin- Hitting, and crying * Sad-Face 141- Glowing Sad Face Unlockable Characters * The Mountain Spartans- Hero- Snowball Gun * Walrus- Villian- He sits on you * Mathster- Hero- Rulers * Clyde- Hero- Hot Sauce * Klutzy- Villian- Wood Chopper * Mother-of-the-Puppets- Villian- Marionette Puppets * Jorkjon- Hero- Shovel Locations Note: You can chose to battle whoever you want in these locations. * Dojo * Diamond Falls * Ternville * IceBerg * Rockhopper Island * Pet Shop * Deer Mountain * Tallest Mountain * Dorkugal * Pengyboo Island * Huma Cathedral * Penghis Khan's Castle * South Pole Council * Str00del Base * Liquid Fence Database Museum * Ross Island * Chocolate Island * The Moon * Large Spacecraft * The Migrator * A Glaicer Cave * Happy Face's Castle * Penglantis Power Ups * Fish * Puffle Food * Doom Weeds Conclusion After you conquered all the levels you must head down in the Aqua Grabber. Then navigate your way to Darktan's Lair. Once you enter you fall down a trap door and find yourself in a Dojo like setting. There you must battle Giga Herbert, a enlarged version of the evil Polar Bear. There are many ways to beat him depending on what character you're playing as, but I will not list any. After you beat him you can enter Darktan's room for the final showdown. After you defeat Darktan you are teleported back to the Dojo for a celebration. Multiplayer Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu comes with a Multiplayer version. In this version two players can face off (villians are also playable). Even two heroes can face off, or two villians. Trivia * This game is a parody of the popular game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Rentu is supposed to have gray feet, but on the cover he has orange feet. * Penghis Khan loves this game. He allways plays as himself. When he gets beaten however he slaps the game system with his mullet. * Giga Herbert is a parody of Giga Bowser. Internal Links * Snowtendo Category:Games